


Adrinette Cage Scene

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: What happens when an akuma locks Marinette in a cage as bait for Chat Noir and Ladybug.... with Adrien?





	Adrinette Cage Scene

Nononononono! This can't be happening! How could I let this happen? Marinette thought as she rattled the bars of her new prison. How did the akuma victim get the drop on HER? If she was alone, that would be one thing but- 

"Marinette?" Adrian said. "Don't worry I'm sure Ladybug will come for us." 

This made marinette pry even harder at the bars. She knew Ladybug wouldn't be coming. Not that she could tell Adrian that. He'd ask how she knew and she wouldn't be able to lie not to Adrian and- no, she couldn't think like that. Once again she wondered how she got locked in a cage with Adrian in her civilian form. 

"Where's Chat Noir?" Marinette grumbled out loud, unable to contain her annoyance. He had disappeared to run an "errand" and the next thing She knew She was in a cage. Now, Adrian gives a nervous laugh, barely audible over a loud crash from outside. 

Adrian's laugh turns into screams "Ladybug!" He bellows. "Ladybug!" 

Marinette joins in hollering for Chat Nior. Slowly their desperate screams fade and they know no one is coming for them. 

"Where is that damn cat?" She questions after a few minutes. She doesn't think she can stand to wait in here much longer. She could transform and get out as ladybug- but... no. Adrian would see. Marionette was already trying so hard to forget he was here with her. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if he found out her secret. And anyways, she could only get out with Chat Nior's cataclysm. But where is he!?! 

Just when Marionette was starting to think she couldn't take this any longer, Adrian let out a deep sigh. 

"Marinette, close your eyes." He whispered in a defeated tone. She turn to him for the first time sense they got locked in this cage and blinked in surprise. "Wha-" 

"Please." Desperation started to claw at his voices. Now he was the one ignoring her, keeping his eyes fixed on the bars I front of them. Worried, Marinette turned away from him and closed her eyes. 

Soon, Adrian tapped her on the shoulder and she turned back around to face him, opening her eyes. He still looked defeated, making Marinette’s hopes of escape plummet. But then, prying her eyes away from Adrian, she looked at the bars. Or where the bars used to be. Now there was only a pile of dust. Her eyes widened. She has seen first hand what causes this kind of damage. 

"Chat Nior" she whispers. Then louder looking around. Where is he? She wonders till her eyes, once again, find the only person standing in this room. "A-Adrian!" She squeals. 

Nonono. Adrian can't be Chat Nior. He tells puns and flirts with everyone and, and, and. ADRIAN. B-but that means... 

I kissed Adrian? Marinette's knees buckle and she collapses on to the floor with a mix of sobs and laughs. I kissed Adrien!!! 

It isn't until Adrian says "you... what?" That she realizes she spoke out loud. Marionette yelps and stands back up to face Adrian. 

"I... ya... w-when... dark Cupid... you... um... arrow.... and... you...er... you a-attacked me.... so I um... I thought... y-you know... true loves kiss... so..." She smiles as Adrian's face drops with confusion. 

"no that was lady...bug...." with a gasp Marionette looks down at her normal, everyday clothes. How could I do that!!?! I forgot I was Marionette, not Ladybug!! And she goes back to the same question she’s been asking herself sense she got in this mess: How could I let this happen? Marionette sinks to the floor once more, hiding her flaming cheeks as Adrian's eyes widen in shock and recognition.  


"You're - you're Ladybug." Marionette nods, her head still tucked into her knees. "And your Chat Nior." She mumbles, not sure if Adrian even heard her. Suddenly, Adrian grabs her hand and pulls her gently off the floor. "Well then I guess we have an akuma to catch," he declares as he bends to kiss her hand "m'lady."


End file.
